Cuando un corazón grita Español
by Mrs.Hanari
Summary: Inicio de la historia de Ludwig,Italia y SIR en Español. Y la continuación de la triste y romantica historia...,¡Con apariciones de Prusia!
1. Chapter 0

Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt,escribo este diario de infromación sobre Italia desde hace unos años.  
Somos aliados desde la segunda guerra mundial. No es que sea un gran soldado,es más,es todo lo contrario.  
Italia,osease,Feliciano. Es una persona extraña,aun a dia de hoy hay cosas que aun no entiendo de el.  
Es extraño...

**Dia X, hora 0****:**

Han pasado algunos meses desde que deje de escribir este especie de "Diario". Y hoy,tras tanto tiempo lo he vuelto a retomar.  
Aun hay cosas de Feliciano que no comprendo,y creo,que nunca,llegaré a comprender.  
El sinceramente...,es tan abierto y cariñoso.  
En el dia de hoy,hemos salido a entranar en la explanada de mi casa.  
Yo amanecí realmente pronto,como suelo gustar...,sobre la de la mañana.  
Pero,para mi sorpresa,Italia estaba hay de antes de mi hora de despertar.  
Hacia un buen dia,y seguro que desde sus añiñados ojos,el camino,la vistta,se veía hermosa. Asi que no era de extrañar que estuviese dibujando.  
Me acerce con lentitud,curioso para saber que paisaje andaba dibujando...  
Pero no estaba dibujando ningun tipo de paisaje,si no un rostro. Bien detallado,bien perfilado. Como...,si lo recordasé con perfección.  
Y fué entonces cuando...  
Mi castigo comenzó...


	2. Chapter 1

Alemania se acerco con lentitud al Italiano,que con calma dibujaba en su block de dibujos,con el arte digno del creador del renancentismo o pintores como Da Vincí.  
Alemania miró sobre el hombre de Italia,y con una voz sonora y ronca,preguntó.  
\- ¿Que haces Italia? - dijo poniendo interés sobre lo que el andaba haciendo,lo que andaba dibujando,lo que mostraba en su cuaderno.  
\- ¿Te refieres a esto? - Preguntó el Italiano.  
\- Es un viejo conocido... - dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa más diferente de las usuales.  
El corazón de Alemania,sin..ningún... ¿motivo aparente?, comenzó a agitarse...  
\- ¿Un viejo conocido?,¿quién es? -preguntó algo interesado.  
\- Es mi primer amor... - señalo Italia con nostalgia  
El corazón de Alemania,por alguna extraña razón se quejo de una manera muy dolida y fuerte.  
Ver al Italiano con esa increíble sonrisa,feliz. Dibujando el rostro de la persona que amo una vez,le causó un extraño sentimiento en su corazón..  
No era la primera vez que Italia mencionaba a esa persona,¿por que siempre tenía que sacar ese tema?  
¿Por que se sentía tan dolorido cuando sonreía de aquella manera al ver ese extrañado rostro?¿como podía recordarlo con tanta exactitud?  
\- ¿Aun lo recuerdas? -se atrevió a preguntar Alemania,aunque dudas ahora recorrían su mente.  
¡Le parecía increíble viniendo de Italia!, su primer amor otro chico...,Sabia como era Italia y su reacción antes las hermosas damas y su poca actitud de soldado.  
Pero nunca se había visto molestado por eso,sin embargo ahora...,sentía un leve resquemor en su corazón. ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo tomes a raro Alemania...,no es que no me gusten las bellas segnorinas*! (*Bellas señoritas). Ni nada de eso,pero. Siempre que puedo,intento recordar a SIR,  
el no solo fue mi primer amor,si no. También mi primer amigo,es importante para mi...,Aunque suene infantil,e incluso idiota... -alzó el Italiano la mirada al cielo.  
\- Itaria... - la voz del Alemán temblequeo un poco y le abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos,automáticamente su rostro se coloró como si de un tomate se tratase.  
\- Doitsu..? - algo sorprendido el Italiano se agarro con fuerza a la espalda del Alemán,como tomando aire...,el no lo sabia,pero sería un abrazo que le traería problemas en el futuro...  
cuando se dio cuenta de loq eu estaba haciendo se separó de el,ocultando su rostro sonrojado.  
\- ¡20 VUELTAS AL CAMPO! -señaló incorporándose de un bote del suelo.  
-M-Me tome un pequeño descanso ;/; ,No te enfades capitano~ -se incorporó de un bote el joven.

Entonces,el Italiano comenzó a seguir una ruta que estaba dibujada en el suelo,una pista imaginaría,corriendo antes los ojos del Alemán,riendo un poco,como divertido.  
-...¡Más rápido, más rápido! ¡Así te matarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- criticaba el alemán, que no tardó en alcanzar su ritmo. Pese a su severo comportamiento,no pudo evitar sonreír un poco contagiado por las risas-encantadoras del castaño.  
\- no puedo ir más rápido... ;/; -dijo mientras corría ante el Alemán,siendo regañado por este,riendo con suavidad mostrando le su sonrisa a su compañero.  
-¡No me seas quejica!- dijo colocándose a su espalda, tratando de impulsarle, tomándole de la cadera.  
\- Waaaaah,no soy quejicaaaa -señalo mientras notaba aquellas grandes manos que le aportaban seguridad sujetándole,le miró a los ojos y le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa.  
Su sonrisa conmovió al alemán que por unos instantes dudó en como responder ante aquello siendo víctima de un pronunciado sonrojo -..¡C-CÁLLATE Y CORRE!- aceleró sus pasos ignorando que aún agarraba al italiano, provocando que colisionara con él en un torpe gesto de bochorno, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él.  
\- P-Perdonaaa~~ -cuando iba a avanzar el ritmo el cuerpo del Alemán cocho con el,no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al suelo,en un golpe algo doloroso,mirando al Alemán a los ojos,bajo este.  
el teutón se incorporó leve, no tardando en percatarse que acababa de caer sobre el italiano...Tenía un concepto muy frágil y vulnerable de él...¡¿Le habría roto algún hueso?! -...¡Italia! ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- se apresuró en intentar socorrerle, apartándose de donde se encontraba, para incorporarle con sus brazos.  
El Italiano se incorporó con calma,aun algo dolorido,pero,con clama miró a los ojos del Alemán. - Estoy bien,solo dolió un poco...-  
-...lo siento...perdona Italia- sacudió las ropas del italiano que había acabado llenas de tierra.-...dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy- tomó al italiano en brazos, con cuidado de no provocar le más daño por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por moderar sus movimientos aunque se sintiera un poco abochornado.  
\- Ya te dije que no pasa nada,ve... - dijo el Italiano,incorporándose con calma,pero se sorprendió al ser alzado,como si se tratase de un saco de patatas.  
El Italiano se dejo cargar hacia el interior de la casa,comenzando a ser derrotado por el monstruo de los sueños,ya que la luna comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo,debilitando al Italiano.  
Se dejó acomodar en su cama,mostrando le un rostro de sueño a su compañero,bostezando.  
\- Waah~ - pronuncio el joven,con sueño.  
El Alemán acomodo el cuerpo de su amigo sobre la mullida cama,con cuidado de no ejecutar movimientos demasiado bruscos. -...¿Tan cansado estás? ¡Pero si no has corrido nada!- criticó su comportamiento el alemán, retirándose un poco de su lado.  
El Italiano sonrió,somnoliento,mirándole a los ojos,con cariño.  
\- Buonanotte...SIR...- comentó el adormilado Italiano,que no diferenciaba en su estado el sueño de la realidad.  
\- ... -El silencio dle Alemán fue terrible...,forzó sus puños en un gesto de molestia. Aquello parecía haber sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, o al menos en apariencia. Su ceño fruncido, su gélida mirada y su ira contenida acechaban al italiano que simplemente descansaba en la cama. -...¡ITALIAA! ¡NO SOY SIR! ¡¿POR QUÉ MENCIONAS A SIR?!- Se abalanzó sobre el italiano, tomándole de los hombros para sacudirle violentamente.  
\- A-AHHH!,p-perdona!,estaba medio dormido...,q-quizás te confundí...,e-estas molesto? - el Italiano se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta de su compañero,comenzando a temblar con algo de miedo,pronunciando un sollozo.  
-...¡IDIOTEN!- En un rápido movimiento, se apoderó de sus labios en un brusco beso. Tomó de los brazos al italiano para impedirle que se resistiera, devorando su boca con fuertes estocadas de sus labios contra los ajenos a un violento ritmo. Pese a la voracidad demostrada, no tardó en retirarse, soltando al castaño y apartándose de la cama.  
\- L-Lo siento Capi...-abrió sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa,sobrecogido por el beso. Siendo estos devorados por una común fiereza Alemana. Se quedo en silencio,mirándole,bastante sorprendido. -... -  
-...más te vale descansar...mañana no habrá descansos- sin ni tan siquiera dirigir le la mirada, el teutón amenazó con abandonar la estancia a grandes zancadas. Se sentía profundamente avergonzado...y dolido.  
\- A-Ah...,S-Si Capitán... -se limito a decir aquello,observando como este se alejaba,¿por que aquella reacción de su compañero?,¿realmente tanto le molestaba que pronunciase a su viejo amor?,¿por que ahora portaba ese rostro dolorido...?  
Una vez alejado de la estancia donde descansaría el italiano, el alemán tomó asiento el gran sofá de la sala de estar intentando olvidar lo sucedido con alguna novela que le distrajera mientras no pudiera dormir.  
Aun algo entre cortado y sorprendido por lo ocurrido. Se acomodo en la cama,el Italiano. Perplejo.  
Aquella noche no pudo descansar como debía, acarreando le consecuencias al alemán. Ya rondaban las horas del mediodía y aún continuaba descansando sobre el sofá, algo no muy típico en una persona tan madrugadora como lo era él.  
Sin duda acababa de destrozar todo...,¿que ocurriría ahora?,¿se había descubierto acaso?,¿que era esa ese sentimiento que el sentía?,¿por que se sentía tan dolorido y avergonzado?  
¿Por que le había molestado tanto las menciones de SIR?,¿que haría ahora...?


	3. Chapter 2

Nota: Las partes de las historias que están divididas [x/y] son los puntos de vista de cada personaje,Gracias.

* * *

A diferencia del Alemán,Italia si había dormido como debía aunque. Siendo sinceros,también le había costado lo suyo el cerrar sus pestañas y dejar paso a la oscuridad de la penumbra, y de la malvada noche llenada de criaturas oscuras.  
Aquella noche había soñado con recuerdos...,con recuerdos perdidos.  
El lucía feliz,bajo el sol abrasador que intentaba descerrajar aquel dulce y esponjoso sueño.  
El estaba junto con SIR,con HRE,a su lado. Ambos disfrutaban de la placida la caricia del amigable viento.  
En aquel sueño,ambos portaban 10 años,año arriba año abajo. Se sujetaban las manos, e Italia. Sentía como si agarrase su fuerte mano en realidad.  
Podía escuchar su voz,su cantó.  
Podía ver sus ojos,aquellos ojos color laguna de mar,aquellos ojos color azul esmeralda,como una amatista brillante en un algo o,Una tonalidad más clara de azul cielo.  
Encerrado en su preciado y hermoso sueño,no escuchaba los golpes secos de la cocina.  
Las manos del Alemán golpeaban brutalmente la encimera,como,Si esta. Tuviera la culpa de algo.  
Cosa que no era así...  
Mientras que los golpes resonaban como tambores en la lejanía,Como tropas en los sueños. Como conquistadores en las pesadillas...  
Italia tomó de una ultima vez más las manos de SIR,de HRE y con suavidad las apretó. Y cuando fue a devolver aquel esperado beso de despedida..,Fue lanzado contra el suelo.  
Se agarraba cobarde mente al borde de madera de su mesa.  
Dolorido contra el blanco parque,que había echo mella en su frágil figura. Se levantó con dificultad y cansancio,mirando a los ojos del Alemán,que aun le juzgaban. Que parecían y lucían molestos...  
Trago saliva,como esperando una reprimenda o castigo.  
Pero parecía que Alemania no estaba por la labor de hablarle...  
Soltó sus hombros,liberando le de sus garras. De su fuerte enganche.  
Después con la cabeza señaló al exterior...  
Si,ese iba a ser el inició de su nueva vida...,de su nuevo "enlace"...  
Así tendrían que vivir...,le gustase. O no


	4. Chapter 3

Alemania no había dormido, y pesé a ser un gran madrugador y trabajador. El que le hubiese costado dormirse le hizo mella tanto en su porte como un poco sicológicamente...  
Desde la mañana esperaba ver a Italia levantarse y hacer las tareas.  
El ir el mismo para avisarle le incomodaba,aún no podía hablar con el y mucho menos sobrevivir en su pequeño mundo perfecto.  
No sabia a que le daba vueltas el Italiano en su mente,pero tampoco es que le importarse.  
El no lo sabía,pero pensaba en sus cuatro secretos:  
-Cuando era pequeño vestía con ropa de mujer.  
-Su primer amor fue un chico.  
-Siempre había estado esperando al regreso de su Romeo.  
\- Y aveces tenía sueños donde era el su mujer.  
El Italiano suspiraba mientras observaba con silencio por la ventana,el echo de recordar le le hacia todo más incomodo.  
Alemania se había acercado a el mientras aun dormía...,¡El era tan absolutamente lindo!, La manera en la que el le quería...,No era para nada correspondida por su amigo.  
No..,no...,El no le quería como amigo. Aún no lo aceptaba,pero se había enamorado de el. Sabia que aveces cuando se emborrachaba se confesaba y tiraba de la manta,pero Italia nunca le tomo en serio estando el ebrio.  
Eso le permitía seguir estando a su lado...,pero Italia se negaba a verle. Solo tenía ojos para SIR...,Solo SIR,y SIR esto y SIR lo otro... ¡Ya le era molesto!  
No era culpa de Italia el haberse enamorado de otro chico...,¿No?, solo quería decirle que al tiempo de hoy el no volvería...  
Vale que estuviese enfadado,pero otra cosa era romper el pobre sueño de Italia,por que...Si,Solo vivía para eso. Solo vivía esperando en su inmortalidad a la vuelta de su amado. No le importaría cuanto tiempo pasase, el seguiría de pie,esperándole...  
Como vio que el otro solo se aferraba con más fuerza fue a despertar a la bella durmiente.  
Tras que este,con un suspiró cansado. Se levantase Alemania automáticamente señalo la pista de entrenamiento con la cabeza en silencio.  
A el tampoco le acomodaba sus nuevas vidas...,su enlace...  
Pero era así como tendrían que vivir.


	5. Chapter 4

APARICIÓN DEL ORE-SAMA

* * *

Tras los minutos de silencio de la mañana de ese día,Italia se fue a entrenar dejando a Lud solo que cuando escucho el jaleo de la puerta fue a abrir.  
\- ... - El Alemán admiro en silencio a quien se postraba ante la puerta.  
\- Huy~~~,Weeeest,como lo sientoooo,nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Franny~~ -señalo el borracho pasando al interior.  
\- Ya...,lo que sea... -Suspiró dejando le pasar.  
\- Huy West,estas muuuuy desanimado~,Dile a Hermanito mayor que pasa! -sonríe emocionado por auto llamarse "Hermanito Mayor".  
\- Hermano... -suspiró- No..,nada importante... -señalo restando le importancia el Sobrio muchacho Alemán.  
Prussia pasó al salón,arrastando sus cansados pies,llevando como podía sus piernas hasta una mullidita superficie  
\- Este olor..~~,¿Esta Ita-chan en casa *^*? -Se anima de repente.  
\- Ja... -el se desanima  
\- Huy West..~~,¿Que pasó? -se apoya en su hermano el Albino.  
\- ¿Que quieres que pase Hermano?,somos amigos. ¿Que informaciones quieres? -le mira fijamente hablando con el.  
Mientras ambos hermanos Alemanes hablaban Italia les observaba,aun dando vueltas a la pista. Se suponía que hoy no tendría descanso.  
\- West, Habla con Hermano Mayor. Vayamos a beber,ya veras como se pasa~~ -Señala- ¡Italia!  
Al escuchar su nombre el Sureño se asoma a comprobar que quiere el Albino  
\- ¿Si Prussia Nii-chan?,ve~ -Le mira con su respectiva cara de inocencia.  
\- West y yo nos vamos a beber, así que márchate a tu casa, ¡Aunque lo siento por mi ;3;! - Señala entre unas actuaciones teatreras  
\- Pero herm... - Cuando el Alemán intentó hablar,Gilbo le censuró.  
\- Esta bien. -Señalo Italia mientras abandonaba la casa.  
\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que pasa? -seriamente mira a su hermano  
El Alemán suspiró y se apoyo en el sofá,admirando a su hermano mayor.  
\- Ojala fuese como tú...,ahora no tendría ningún problema... -Declaro Lud  
\- ¿Problema? -El Albino le mira,intentando leerle la mente  
\- No se que me pasó anoche...,fui tan rudo con Italia...,El estaba medio dormido... -Quería proseguir su discurso pero Prussia le corto.  
\- Hermano,explícame más -Alza una ceja,como molesto,mirándole.  
\- Es solo que Italia sigue en su intento desesperado por reunirse con su amor de niñez... -Susurro,como derrotado.  
\- ¿Estas celoso acaso? -Gil le mira,cruzando sus brazos-  
\- ¡Para nada!,Ni que me gustase o algo... - **Comentó tsundere**. - El es mi subordinado...,mi aliado.. y además... ¡No sería correcto! -Señalo decidido el Alemán.  
\- Hermano...,si te engañas te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo -**se incorporó a por una cerveza**.- Así que piensa seriamente en lo que dices... -comentó volviendo hasta el con la cerveza el Albino.  
\- ¡Lo he pensado seriamente! -Comentó con su tono de voz característico cuando Lud se enfadaba.  
-Bueno... -**Prussia sonríe**.- Si tu lo dices -señalo abriendo su lata de cerveza rubia bien fría.  
\- Por los Alemanes... -señalo Lud dando un trago a su ya abierta lata.  
\- Y por los Prusos,KESESESE~~ -ríe y bebe de su lata el albino.  
Tras varios minutos de borrachera ambos Hermanos hablaban seriamente y bastante (imbecilmente) holgadamente.  
\- Weeeeest, Eras tan lindo de pequeño... -Comentó aún más borracho Gilbert si eso podía ser.  
\- ¿Acaso ahora no? -dijo el rubio como molesto  
\- KESESESE,Aprende un poco más del Ore-sama! -asiente riendo Gilbert  
\- No quieero~~ - bebe de su lata y suspira.  
\- ¿West~? -Mira a su hermano-  
\- Pienso que era inevitable que me enamorase de Italia... -Asiente convencido Lud  
\- ¡Ita-chan es tan lindo!,¡LINDO!,¡LINDO! -echa humo por la nariz el albino.  
\- No solo es Lindo..., es extremadamente Lindo...,siempre siendo tan bueno y amable...,era inevitable... -**Da más tragos a su cerveza y prosigue con su monologo**\- Desde hace años en el pasado que mi corazón fue atravesado por las flechas de cupido...,desde el 49 -**Dijo más claramente**.- Siempre que bebía me confesaba,pero el nunca llego a tomar enserio mis sentimientos...,Bueno...  
La verdad es que no daba mucha confianza Ya... -**Asiente Lud**\- y además...,el sigue enamorado de ese SIR...,y yo nunca he sido claro... -Suspiró tristemente el Alemán.  
\- ¿Y por que no eres claro con el West?,quizás debería decirle lo que sientes...,Debería dejar a un lado tu ego y declararte como es debido -señala el Prusso.-  
\- ¡Ya te dije!,¡Lo nuestro no sería correcto!,Soy su capitán...,y el mi subordinado... -Dice convencido.-  
-Esta bien...,¿Pero que harías si ese muchacho volviese? -Aunque el sabía que no iba a ser Así...  
-Hnggg...,Tengo sueño... -bufó e Ignorando la pregunta Lud se retiró a su cama,derrotado una noche más...


	6. Chapter 5 parte 1

[Nota: En algunas partes,añadiré música, según convenga] - Música

* * *

Alemania abrió lentamente sus ojos,encontrándose en su cama. Cansado y derrotado  
Observó al techo,con una increíble jaqueca. tras suspirar e incorporarse para admirar la habitación,observó el desorden de anoche producido por el alcohol.  
Suspiró de nuevo y dejo dormir a su hermano entre las latas.  
¿Que habría estado haciendo Italia?,aunque se lo preguntase.  
Ya era mejor intentar no saber de el.  
Era mejor ignorar el tema e ignorarle a el,claro esta. Ya que era mejor como si nada de el otro día hubiese ocurrido  
Las cosas tenían que ser así...,El no le amaba...  
¿O quizás si?,estaba confuso.  
Su cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía pensar con claridad ¡Todo culpa de su hermano!  
Con lentitud acarició su sien con sus propios dedos meditando sobre algo  
Intentaba darle vueltas a una idea en claro que ni siquiera existía para el.¿Que haría?  
Suspiró con lentitud y observó a los pájaros que canturreaban ante la ventana,picoteándose mutuamente en la danza del amor.  
Se apoyó en el alfeizar,intentando observar aquello,admirando el paisaje.  
Aveces tenía fragmentos de su niñez.  
Podía escuchar una canción sonar a lo lejos,con suaves cánticos y la risa de una persona.  
El mundo giraba,al rededor de la imagen de un campo pintado en oleo. Con manos a los lados,agarrándose.  
Sentía que iba a estallar,todo aquello...  
No podía evitar el año 49...  
Sentía que iba a derrumbarse, que iba a caer de rodillas y gritar al cielo esperando ser respondido.  
Pero dichas respuestas...  
Nunca llegarían..  
¿Que podría hacer?


	7. Chapter 5 parte 2

Y allí se encontraba Italia, en su cama de su habitación.

Fijaba sus pequeños ojos en cada hueco de la habitación, no apartaba la vista de cada pequeña cosa.

El otro día se había presentado Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, en casa del menor. Sin avisar, y tomando el sofá, como si fuese suyo. Echó al Italiano.

Se sentía algo desplazado.

Pero..., ¿Qué más podía decir o pedir?, ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos. ¿No?

Alemania y el habían tenido una gran disputa aquella noche cuando todo empezó. Pero no quedó ahí.

La cosa avanzó.

Ya no le hablaba.

Feliciano se sentía realmente apagado, como una de esas bombillas parpadeantes de la casa de Antonio. Tenía la sensación que se lo habia cargado todo. Que lo había destrozado.

Suspiró de nuevo, y miró hacia la ventana.

Su hermano no estaba ahí, así que no podía pedir consejo...

Aunque él fuese el mayor y no Lovino.

Miró hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos, viajando hacia el pasado. Recordando una tarde más al joven SIR, su amor de niñez. Su primer amor, su amor verdadero.

Y aun lo esperaba.

Podía hacerlo. No importaba que, lo esperaría.

Para siempre..

_¿Nos volveremos a ver Italia? _

_Claro que si, Sacro Imperio Romano..., te esperaré. Siempre... _

Suspiró y pegó su mano al cristal. Recordando

_Te quiero,Italia _

\- Y yo a ti, SIR... -dijo en un ultimo suspiro, mirando como el sol saludaba a los adormilados animalitos. Un día más.


End file.
